


Rain or shine, I don't feel a thing, Just some information upon my skin

by SierraWinchester



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex is depressed, Angst, M/M, No Plot, Processing, Sad, Short, This is just my emotions, screaming in museums, so am I, willies a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWinchester/pseuds/SierraWinchester
Summary: Alex is having trouble feeling alive right now. Willie can’t fix it, but that doesn’t mean he has to be alone.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Rain or shine, I don't feel a thing, Just some information upon my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Touch by Sleeping at Last. This is legit just me processing my emotions, projecting them on to Alex. Oops.

The water dripped off his body, hitting the floor with an echo of a pitter patter. The rain outside raged on, the wind howling as it pressed against the walls of the building, threatening to cave them inward on to Alex. 

His footsteps echoed as well, the sound creeping up his spine and making him tense. Even alone in this museum he couldn’t have a moment of peace. Not that his mind would allow it anyway. No. His mind was too loud tonight, reminding him of the skin trapping him inside the cage of bones and the ache to feel free for just one more moment, for just a single second of time. 

Alex laid down on the concrete floor, eyes turned towards the high ceilings, reminding him that this room wasn’t as small as it seemed. The cold bore through his clothes, but it didn’t lessen the ache, didn’t make the burning in his chest any quieter. 

The days where he floated away into space, lost to the endless void, weren’t as bad as these days. The days where his mind spasmed and the voice inside of him screamed for an escape, for a feeling he couldn’t quite grasp. Alive. The days like these were the days when Alex didn’t feel truly alive, couldn’t remember if he ever was alive, and wondered if he’d ever feel that rush again, feel the warmth in his skin and the blood pound through his veins and the bite of cold on his cheeks. 

He lay there a while, the puddle slowly drying around him, as he stared up. He heard the door click open and shut again, listening to the steady footfalls until they reached him. Beside him a shadow laid down, a hand silently grasping his and gripping it too tight. 

“Loud tonight?” A voice asked, soft, like a lullaby mixing into the pouring of the rain against the roof. It dulled the ache slightly, but not enough, never enough. 

“So loud.” His response was whisked away in a shake of thunder, the world lighting up for a brief moment before the drape of darkness returned to settle over them like a blanket. 

“Have you tried?” The voice asked again, silk and smooth, honey through a glass pane. 

“No. I was waiting.” Alex responded, turning his head to meet Willie’s eyes for the first time. Willie was drenched, wet strands of hair falling from his bun. 

“Always waiting.” Willie chuckled fondly and he turned his eyes back to the ceiling, smiling. “You ready?”

Alex nodded, gripping Willie’s hand tighter, wanting to feel the pinch of his muscles. 

They both silently counted to three, staring up up up, and then screamed. The sound ripped from their throats, primal and painful and just right. It didn’t stop the clawing, the begging need to feel alive, but it eased it just enough for Alex to know he could get through the night.


End file.
